


Close Contact

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Generic Theo Existential Angst, M/M, copious amounts of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Someone willingly sits next to Theo at pack night.





	Close Contact

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Sceo, woo

Pack night. Theo's least favourite night of the week.

None of them like him enough to want him there, but none of them trust him enough to let him skip it. That generally leads to him sitting in a corner and watching from the outside as the others enjoy themselves, laughing and joking and having a good time. Just wonderful.

He always gets there early, takes his shoes off and plants himself on one of the couches in Scott's living room, stationed for the evening. Whether it's a conscious decision or not, the others tend not to sit near him if they can help it. Which is why he's so surprised when he looks up and Scott's standing in front of him.

"Can I sit here?" he smiles, motioning to the empty space next to Theo.

Theo quickly glances around the room and there are still plenty of spaces, although everyone seems to be paying attention to their interaction.

"Sure, it's your house," Theo shrugs. Scott smiles and sits down, crossing his legs. He's sitting a bit closer than Theo had expected, and his knee crosses the boundary of the cushion and rests against his leg. Scott is either so used to physical contact that he doesn't notice, or maybe he just doesn't care that it's not one of his favourite pack members he's touching. Either way, if Scott's not going to move of his own volition then Theo's not going to make him.

" _What's he doing?_ " Malia whispers to Kira.

Theo looks at them and Kira wilts slightly under his gaze, but Malia holds steady eye contact with him. It's a challenge - to react, to slip up, to further exile himself.

Kira looks away entirely and surprisingly, so does Malia, her head ducking and her cheeks reddening. Theo glances to his side and sees Scott glaring at them, eyes alpha red. Then, just like that, Scott turns to him and smiles, all traces of... whatever that was, gone.

Liam and Stiles come in through the front door, Stiles babbling a mile a minute and Liam laughing at what he's saying. They both falter when they see Scott and Theo's seating arrangement, but otherwise continue their conversation without commenting. Theo's almost considering telling Scott to move so that everyone will stop acting so weird. Except his leg is warm where Scott's knee is touching it. Comfortable, almost.

Now that everyone's arrived, Mason and Corey bring the last of the snacks through from the kitchen and Lydia dims the lights, starting the movie. The title screen comes up and Mason and Corey cheer while some of the others laugh good-naturedly at them.

What’s _‘Love, Simon’_?” Theo asks Scott quietly.

"It's a gay teen rom-com, it's really good. It just got released on DVD recently."

"Cool." Theo shifts slightly so that he can see the TV better. The movement creates more contact between his and Scott's legs but again, neither of them move.

Everyone seems to be pretty enraptured by the film even though it looks like they've all seen it before, making jokes he doesn't get until later on or cringing in advance of something happening. It's a good movie, Theo will give them that. Personally he never had any difficulty accepting that he's bisexual, although he's more than aware of the difficulties queer people face in their daily lives just for existing.

"Bathroom, be right back," Scott says, clapping his arm as he gets up. The spot on his leg is cold where Scott was touching it, and his focus inadvertently slips to that instead of the movie.

"Okay dude, what's your game?" Mason asks. Theo looks away from the TV and, unsurprisingly, all eyes are on him.

"He sat next to me, in case some of you have forgotten." Theo rolls his eyes in a spectacular fashion, watching a few jaws clench before turning his attention back to the TV. The toilet flushes and immediately the feeling of being watched disappears.

Scott comes back into the room and despite saying he would be right back, Theo's still surprised when Scott sits next to him again. He's even closer this time, his body pressing against Theo's from the shoulder down. Scott nudges him so Theo turns, finding Scott with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Theo nods, causing Scott to smile and lean against him even more. Theo's skin is warming up everywhere Scott is touching him. It's nice.

Theo yawns unexpectedly, the action briefly taking over his entire body. Scott turns to him, eyes soft and a smile on his lips.

"Tired?" he asks.

"Apparently," Theo replies.

Scott looks unsure for a second, then asks, "Can I...?"

Theo's not even sure what Scott wants to do exactly, yet he feels himself nodding his agreement anyway. Scott smiles and stands up, patting the cushion he was sitting on to get Theo to move over onto it. Theo shuffles onto the middle cushion, very much aware of being watched yet again, and Scott takes Theo's original seat. Then Scott manhandles him and Theo goes pliantly until he ends up lying on his back with his head in Scott's lap.

"Is this okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Theo's not sure when he last lay against someone like this. Scott even put him in the perfect angle to still see the TV. Scott drapes an arm down Theo's chest, hand resting against his stomach, and starts carding his other hand through his hair. Theo sighs and closes his eyes, leaning further into the touch. "S'good."

He doesn't care about the movie anymore, much more focused on the feeling of Scott's hands against him, caressing him. The feeling relaxes him, makes him pliant yet again against Scott. He still feels the others watching him but they can think what they want. For once, his guard is down. He's comfortable.

*

Theo wakes up when the lights are switched back on. He doesn't open his eyes or make any changes to his breathing, but the feeling of being watched is still there. Scott's scent has permeated into him, completely surrounding him in the best possible way. The boy in question is still underneath him, definitely awake despite his even breathing. Scott shifts ever so slightly, replacing his hand in Theo's hair and starting to rub at his scalp again. Theo forgets he's pretending to be asleep and sighs contentedly.

"Good?" Scott asks, the smile in his voice obvious.

"So good," Theo sighs. Scott chuckles against him, slight rises and falls in his stomach that cause Theo's head to move.

He chooses that moment to open his eyes, only to find the rest of the pack still in the room - he hadn't bothered searching for their scents, more than happy with just Scott's - and staring at him. Rather intently, as a matter of fact.

"Yes?" he asks them collectively. Some of them look away and busy themselves doing other stuff, while the less subtle members of the pack continue to openly stare.

"I think you broke him, Scott," Malia says.

"Yeah," Liam agrees. "He looks mushy instead of murdery."

"Guys, stop it," Scott sighs at the same time as Theo says, "I'm right here, you know." Both of their moods are souring, ruining the blanket of contentment that had settled over Theo.

Theo reluctantly stands up. "You know what? I'll just go. Enjoy the rest of your pack night."

He doesn't even make it two steps before a hand is grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't go," Scott says. Theo looks down to where Scott's holding his sleeve and he lets go immediately, despite looking like he doesn't want to.

"Why not? Nobody wants me here." Theo takes another step back and Scott reaches towards him almost instinctively, but catches himself before he actually touches Theo.

"That's not true, Theo. I do."

At this point the rest of the pack are watching their exchange avidly. He doesn't like being the centre of attention, not like this.

"You can enjoy your night now," he quips to the others, not missing the hurt that flits across Scott's face as he walks out the door.

*

He walks aimlessly through the darkening streets of Beacon Hills, not yet ready to go back to the empty house that his fake parents vacated while he was in Hell. One second he's out in the open, and the next thing he knows he's in the tree house of his childhood home. He looks out the window to find all the lights out in the house. Thankfully they don't seem to be in, otherwise that could have been another awkward conversation he would like to avoid.

Suddenly footsteps appear on the steps. Theo readies himself to strike until a familiar - maybe even friendly - silhouette appears.

"You covered your scent well," Scott says, climbing the rest of the way in and sitting next to Theo. The tree house seems a lot smaller than it did when they were kids, there's only just enough room for them both, and at that their shoulders are brushing again.

"That was the point. How'd you find me?"

"Just call it a hunch," Scott smiles. He runs a hand up and down the wall, fingers settling on the inscription carved into the wood.

‘ _Scott_

_Stiles_

_Theo_

_BFFs _’__

"A lot's happened since then, huh?" Scott sighs wearily.

"You can say that again," Theo snorts, fingers also drawn to the inscription.

The missing years crash into place between them, the innocent, asthma-riddled kids they were versus who they've become. Scott McCall, True Alpha Extraordinaire. Theo Raeken, Heartless Murderer. They're right next to each other, yet the distance between them has never felt further.

"It's not too late to go back to that." Scott almost says it like a question. They turn to face each other, the moonlight illuminating Scott's eyes with hope.

"I-" Theo's voice cracks. He wants to believe Scott, he really does. He also knows things are never that simple. "The others hate me."

"We can work on that. We've forgiven people who've tried to kill us before. I've forgiven you," Scott shrugs.

Out of everything that's been said to Theo until now, this is the only thing that's created any sort of impact. It's like a punch, the air emptying out of his lungs and leaving him breathless. He's caught so off guard that for a moment he can't even mask his chemosignals.

"Can I hug you?" Scott asks, hands twitching and outstretched towards him.

Theo nods and immediately Scott's arms are around him, cradling his head against his neck. Theo breathes in deeply, sighing as the scent of Scott, of safety, envelops him.

Theo wraps his arms around Scott, pulling them closer together. Scott tightens his grip slightly and ducks his head down, pressing a kiss to Theo's cheek. Neither of them move, but if the way both of their heartbeats spike then neither of them expected it to happen.

"What was that?" Theo asks hesitantly. He's afraid to hear the answer, he realises.

"I... don't know." Scott sounds as confused as Theo feels. "What do you want it to be?"

Theo ponders for a minute, tries to work out his feelings until Scott's growing unease becomes stifling.

"Just... just a kiss, for the moment. Right now I'm not, I can't-"

"Hey, don't worry. It's completely fine." Scott's smile is back on his face, the one that only requires one look to feel like nothing's wrong. "Come back to mine for the night? We can do whatever you want. Movies, video games, sleep, all of the above. Your choice."

"I wouldn't mind more cuddling," Theo admits, despite them still having their arms wrapped around each other. "And maybe re-watching ' _Love, Simon_ '. I need to know who Blue is."

Scott laughs, coaxing a smile out of Theo. "Sounds great."


End file.
